This invention relates to a trackway toy assembly including a dolphin or animal image capable of two types of movement, and in particular concerns new and useful improvements on a trackway toy assembly, including a novel magnet means which attracts the animal image causing it to make a jumping motion considered to be extremely appealing and amusing to children.
An animated track toy means a toy that includes a track and several objects which perform movement in conjunction with the track, generally through the utilization of a battery driven motor.
Many of the known designes of track toy sets used today are in a climbing and sliding, or raising and sliding arrangement in which an moving animal image can be elevated up a stairway step by step in such a manner that it appears as if it is climbing the stairway. When the animal image reaches the top step of the stairway, it will slide on a slideway engaged with the stairway down to the bottom of the toy.
In this kind of trackway toy set, the stairway or any other raising members which work the moving animal image are exploded and visible on the outside, so that the children's interest may decrease after playing over a a period of time.
Some kinds of animals jump or fly from place to place, according to their natures, but it is difficult to represent this kind of motion in the above-described arrangement where the staircase or elevating elements are exploded on the outside.
In the present invention, a trackway toy assembly with simple and novel construction is disclosed, which is believed to be extremely appealing to children.